Just a Job Description
by Sanoiro
Summary: Exploring the first kiss between Chloe and Lucifer and the awkward question that followed. Submitted for the Lucifer Gift Exchange Round 1 (2017)


Notes

For mrsdecaestecker, submitted under the Lucifer Gift Exchange Round 1 (2017) event.

Although I believe I know your A03 account but I'll not add or replace your tumblr's until I get the green light to do so from you.

* * *

 **Just A Job Description**

Deeming himself as unworthy had been a moment of clarity for him when the dawn's light had broken in the horizon. The Devil was prideful and conceited. In his race to prove he could win, what he believed was right to have, before her grey-blue eyes wondered if it was also fair to her.

Distancing himself from any kind of revelation he might have scared her away he had simply stated the truth. For a child whose own Father had never stopped to wonder if he was really worthy enough to not deserve the utmost perdition, he waited for the same kind of treatment. Although, this time he was Falling at his own free will before she had uttered a single word of rejection.

Searching his eyes he was sure she could see his descend. Burning and rendering him vulnerable as never before in her presence. Every crease of his forehead screamed of bewilderment and pain over her chaste kiss.

"Detective…" He breathed out loud the question her eyes were asking. A question with no real answer for him to give.

This was right, this was what surrendering was like. This was what Falling really felt like. It was the tenderness of her closed lips upon his. No demand of entry or passion. No demand to arouse or exploit his vast knowledge on the act. Just a confirmation of care and support despite his wild ways. A source of understanding.

Not questioning her motives anymore he complied to her need press her lips on his again. Her warm hand touched the back of his neck with her palm cradling his scruffy cheek. The back of his hair stood erect at the scratching of her nails on his sensitive flesh, making his eyes flutter close. His head titled and her thumb caressed lightly his throbbing by the sudden rush temple.

At the feeling of her moist tip, Lucifer granted her hesitantly the request to deepen their connection. He felt his mouth curve into a smile when he detected the freshness of a peach mint on her tongue. She had been popping them all night into her mouth to calm her nerves, before crushing them between her teeth. Sure enough, when he experimentally licked behind her teeth he savoured the mint's cutting edge flavour. Exhaling he heard her breath hitch. If she had not smelled it on his breath before, he was sure she could now taste the sweet rum he had drunk from his silver flask just an hour ago.

The combination of the liquor's warming sweetness and the mint's cool freshness blended their kiss in an experience between Hell and Heaven. Her hand traced the popped vein on his neck and her thumb moved to his Adam's apple effectively ending slowly their kiss.

Crossing his arms around her waist he drew her closer, as her head fell on the crook of his shoulder. With her right hand still caressing his face and the other crept under his jacket, around his now shivering spine. Not wanting to break their contact he slowly rocked her along with his body on the wet sand.

To the non-existing audience, it would seem like a couple swaying on the beach. Which to his surprise they actually were. The breeze was ruffling their hair. His were curling. Hers were leaving her tight high bun to rest in gold strands on his shoulder. Lucifer could feel her breath on his collar in perfect synch with the fingers tracing the line of his hairline at the back of his neck.

It was an afterglow like he had never experienced before. One that didn't require a physical release of any kind. Moved by instinct, if his nature possessed such an instinct that is; his nose buried in her hair taking in the jasmine shampoo, the sea salt setting on her hair, as well as, the distinct odour of fried eggs, probably for the spawn's Hawaiian Bread the previous morning. Leaving her hair but never losing contact with her skin with his nose, he placed a lasting kiss on her forehead.

"Lucifer?" He felt her question on his flesh than heard it.

"Mmhmm…" He replied, his slow movements never ceasing their greeting dance for the sun's warmth which he had just felt on his face.

"Why do you always call me Detective?" Her voice was but a soft whisper, riding on the sound of the lapping waves on the shore near their feet.

Lucifer's eyes opened blinking at the stinging rays of the sun in the horizon. Long gone were the grey clouds and the ominous darkness of the sea. The soft orange hues were replacing the dim colours beyond the sky's limits. Tightening his hold on her again, Lucifer found the comfort he was unaware he craved at her hand brushing his hair and through the spreading warmth of her soft lips under his right ear.

"You are smart and you have notable instincts, that's what I told you when we first met, right?" His baritone voice trembled on her cheek.

"Yeah…" She replied drawing small circles on his scalp.

"You are a Detective, you are not just defined by your job, you have the rare gift to define it yourself." Lucifer swallowed thickly all the unsaid words he wished he could share with her and not with Linda through another 'breakthrough'.

"But why not just Chloe… Even now-" She began yet halted by his long tortured sigh which after escaping his lips, passed through her stranded loose hair.

"I envy you about that." Lucifer admitted openly and he felt her shift her weight deeper in his embrace.

"The man who has everything?" She joked and when she felt his Adam apple bobbing she turned to look at his eyes.

Aeons of torture were finally showing how raw his soul had become. Away from his beloved light, he had now found another. Grey-blue eyes were sparkling even when they met his dark gaze and penetrated his very soul.

"I'm the Devil, Lucifer Morningstar. You are Chloe Decker, The Detective. You assumed your identity by yourself and I always admired that since the very beginning."

How could he tell her that definitions helped him cope with what he had become? Bewilderment came and left her eyes. Where they were questioning again, they turned gentle, studying him like Father had certainly studied her once. With open admiration and tenderness.

"Lucifer, It's just a job description. I'm Chloe and you are-" She cradled his face with her free hand again and he nuzzled in the warmth she radiated.

"Yours. Apparently, I'm yours now. To name and to do as you please with." Lucifer gazed at her eyes with a silent promise that he would be there. He knew nothing of the road ahead but he was hers and that was enough for now.

She chuckled at his deep confession making him set his jaw in mock irritation.

"I pledge myself to you and you laugh." He huffed looking behind her the L.A. starting to come to life after a very long night of rain and darkness.

"Lucifer!" She admonished continuing laughing on his chest when he moved his hands to her upper middle and got her impossibly closer.

"Is yours." He whispered feeling her hand come to a rest above his beating heart.

"Everything else is just a job description darling." He said with more conviction than ever before.

For the first time, he was truly anticipating on what the future would bring. Unfortunately, Father willing that is.

The End

* * *

Songs Used for this Entry:

Sarà perché ti amo - Ricchi e Poveri

I grew up with this kind of music so I thought it was fitting for the recipient... Also, I wanted to make a fanvideo but I didn't have the time. Just think of how awesome a Lucifer would have been with this music to highlight all the hilarious moments of Lucifer and Chloe. :(


End file.
